spacelordsfandomcom-20200213-history
Konstantin
Biography The Konstantin unit malfunctioned. It hesitated just an instant, but it was enough for the family hiding in the ruins of Sariss Vaga to escape. Council units are not allowed to fail; the Hunter units are responsible for eradicating them when they do. The Konstantin unit did not survive this encounter, but Konstantin the human did. Over time, Konstantin rebuilt his body and his humanity, free at last from Council control. Skill Repulsion Sphere Konstantin creates a repulsion sphere around him that expels enemies and keeps them floating within the sphere’s area of effect. (does not Repel Bullets) This area will stay in a specific location for a limited period of time but it can be dispersed by shooting at its core. After this repulsion sphere disappears, there is a cool down and Konstantin will have to wait a few seconds until he is able to create a new one. It can be also be used to push enemies off the map and to setup Grapples. Weapon Konstantin uses Gatling machine guns with a high rate of fire, supplied continuously by a large belt of ammunition. The Gatling guns start off firing slowly, but the rate of fire ramps up dramatically as the spin-up meter fills. Additionally, you can spin-up without shooting by just holding the Fire button without aiming. When the barrel is at its maximum spin velocity, it will start to heat. Depending on weapon, overheat may either decrease firerate and accuracy or completely stop the gun from firing for a few seconds. Overview Konstantin is a slow durable heavy gunner who makes use of rapid-fire gatling guns, a repulsion sphere and innate resistance to ranged damage to outlast enemies and act as a powerful offensive or defensive force depending on the situation at hand. His weapon selection allows him to either deal continuous damage to enemies or keep them away from himself and his allies. The gatling guns function on a spin-up mechanic, needing time to wind up before beginning to fire. This is indicated by a circular gauge near the crosshair. Gatling guns can be spun up without aiming by just holding the fire button. Overheating has consequences depending on weapon: loss of accuracy, lower firerate or even fully stopping the weapon from firing for a few seconds. His skill, Repulsion Sphere, deploys a black floating sphere surrounded by a white repelling field which pushes all enemies outwards. Deployment is seamless and does not affect any ongoing action that Konstantin may be performing, which lets a wary player surprise his attackers with a sudden repel. While it is usually used defensively, it can also be used offensively, by setting up grapples or simply using it to score enviromental kills. Konstantin, his allies and the Antagonist can all shoot the black sphere to reposition the field to either catch unsuspecting enemies in the radius or to make room for your allies. Tips - As with other Fifth Council characters, walking slowly or aiming will decrease stress gain. - The "Closed System" faction card greatly increases survivability during a fight by making weapon kills restore Health.Category:Raiders Category:Fifth Council Category:Konstantin